This invention relates to a method for loading or reloading a data medium card, especially an SIM card for a communication device associated with a communication network, with a monetary sum, this data medium card being provided with a storage means in which the monetary sum is stored.
SIM (Subscriber Identification Module) cards are customarily used nowadays in mobile telephones in a mobile network according to the GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) standard. Among other things, SIM cards serve to identify a subscriber and serve the subscriber-earmarked billing of telephone calls made by that subscriber over the mobile network. In contrast to wire-connected telephone apparatuses, the loads in GSM networks are no longer billed to a permanently installed apparatus, but rather directly to the holder of the respective SIM card.
European Patent Application EP 0 689 368 discloses a device for transmitting messages in a mobile communication network where the use of SIM cards, particularly for transmitting short messages, is extended to the processing of special services according to a special procedure accessible only to certain authorized subscribers. This device offers the possibility not only of transmitting any desired bit streams in transparent mode according to the GSM Phase 2 standard as a short message from a service center to the SIM card, but also of sending or receiving data and executable instructions to or from authorized subscribers. This is done without having to modify internationally established standards.
The present invention now describes a certain special service, or respectively a certain function, viz., a method of loading or reloading a data medium card, especially a SIM card, with a monetary sum, which card is used together with the device disclosed in the above-mentioned European patent application. Although not contemplated at present, it is conceivable to use SIM cards for operating wire-connected communication apparatus as well and to carry out the billing no longer connected to the apparatus, but rather to the card.
On the SIM card is an electronic chip which can be electrically connected, via a contact field, which consists of a plurality of individual electrical contacts, to a read-write device disposed in the communication apparatus. The chip comprises, among other things, a storage means in which a monetary value is stored. When telephone calls are made or when other services are performed, debits are gradually made against the stored value and the amount must be reload by the card holder when it reaches zero or a certain minimum. Until now, this procedure has been relatively complicated. It is namely intended that the card holder pays a certain amount of money at a post office, which monetary sum is then transmitted by the postal service to an electronic billing module (Customer Care and Billing System for Mobilcom, or MOBIA). The sum paid in by the subscriber is then transmitted by the billing module as a monetary sum, together with the subscriber""s identification data, to an operating center for special services (SIM Service Center, or SSC). There, according to a special service or function, a short message is prepared which then, the next time the subscriber uses the telephone, transmits the monetary sum to the SIM card by means of a short message, and reloads or loads the respective amount onto the monetary value stored there.
This procedure which belongs to the state of the art is illustrated in the block diagram for a mobile network in FIG. 1. Reference numeral 1 thereby designates a postal deposit slip by means of which a payment can be made at a payment point such as a post office 2. The correspondingly paid in monetary sum is forwarded as a monetary value, together with the subscriber identification, to the aforementioned billing module 3, which ensures that a short message is prepared in a service center for special services 4. This short message 5 is then transmitted via a mobile telephone 6, the next time the respective subscriber uses it, to his SIM card 7 inserted in that telephone 6. The monetary value contained in the short message is stored on the SIM card 7. This card is reloaded or loaded with the paid-in monetary sum.
This procedure, particularly for carrying out the payment at a post office, is relatively complicated. It is therefore the object of the present invention to look for a solution with which the paying in of a monetary sum to load or reload a SIM card is simplified.
This object is attained with a method having the steps set forth in the characterizing part of claim 1.
A main advantage of the inventive method is that the value card can be purchased at many sales outlets, such as shops, kiosks, or post offices. This eliminates the tiresome procedure of filling out a deposit slip and depositing an amount at a post office to load or reload a certain data medium card, particularly a SIM card.
The amount to be paid for a value card corresponds at the same time to the maximum sum by which a certain data medium card, particularly a SIM card, can be reloaded or loaded.
The value card has a concealed code field which serves the added purpose of indicating, when its covering is intact, that the card has not yet been used. After the code field has been uncovered, e.g., by scraping away a concealing layer, a code is exposed which serves to prepare the reloading or loading of a certain SIM card via any desired communication device connected to a public communication network. After calling a certain service number, the holder of the value card is prompted by means of an audio response menu to enter the code into the communication device, e.g., to key it in. The subscriber is thereby connected to a data base in which all the codes and associated monetary sums are stored for which value cards have ever been produced. If the keyed-in code is found in the data base, a short message is prepared according to the GSM Phase 2 standard and is filed in a short message service center. At the same time, the code and the associated monetary sum are marked as used in the data base or are cancelled. If the subscriber calls the aforementioned service number using a communication apparatus in which his SIM card is inserted, his personal identification stored on the SIM card is automatically recognized. After the code has been entered, it is known to whom the monetary sum is to be credited. The short message prepared and stored in a short message service center contains the subscriber""s identification code and the monetary sum. If the call to the aforementioned service number is made from a communication apparatus in which no SIM card can be used, e.g., from an ordinary telephone, the subscriber is prompted after entering the code to enter also the identification code of the SIM card for which the monetary sum is intended.
The value card can also be used for normal telephoning. In this case, in one process step, after calling the aforementioned service number, the caller is asked by means of automatic voice output whether a data medium card is supposed to be loaded or reloaded, or whether a telephone call is to be made. In the case where a telephone call is made, after the code number is entered, the amount for the call is calculated on the basis of the subscriber called and the length of the call, and is either recorded in the data base or already deducted from the monetary sum stored there. In this case, if a data medium card is subsequently loaded or reloaded, the full monetary sum can obviously no longer be credited but only the remainder after deduction of all amounts for calls.
As already mentioned, the value card has a field containing a code which is concealed by an opaque, removable layer when purchased. Complete concealment of this field is a guarantee that the purchased value card is really new and has never been used. A similar card having a layer to be scraped away is described in European Patent Application Publication No. 0 689 163 A1. There it is a question of a data medium card comprising a chip having a plurality of electrical contacts for connection to a card reader. In order to determine whether or not the data medium card has already been used, at least some of the electrical contacts are covered by a layer which can be scraped away. The card is used for making telephone calls. It has in addition in the chip a certain number of call units which are gradually debited during telephoning. The card can also have a second concealed field covered with a layer to be scraped away, in which field a lottery number becomes visible, for instance, after it has been scraped. However, this prior art card is not intended for crediting other data medium cards with a monetary sum.
Value cards which comprise a code, which must be given to a service center in order to be able to gain access to certain telephone services is already known from WO 95/35619. It is not described in this document, however, how such data medium cards can be loaded or reloaded.
EP-A1-0 589 757 describes a method to transmit prepaid reload amounts through a telecommunications system. This application describes above all the securing of the transmission.
Until now it is provided that the communication apparatus which can be operated with the data medium card, particularly with a SIM card, is a mobile telephone having a card reader based on the GSM standard. Although not yet currently planned, it may naturally be provided in the future that wire-connected telephones, too, may have a card reader and be used with a SIM card belonging to the respective subscriber or caller. The whole billing procedure of the telecommunications company would then no longer take place per wired, wire-connected communication apparatus, such as a telephone, but exactly the same way per SIM card holder instead.
As described above, the subscriber is guided by an audio response system. This system is constructed as a speech server which is integrated in the communication network and can be called by means of the aforementioned service number. Access to the speech server may take place via a wire-connected communication network or a mobile network. The installation likewise comprises a billing module connected to the audio response system and the data base, on the one hand, and, on the other hand, has a connection to the short message service center. The purpose of this billing module is, for one thing, to forward to the short message service center messages which come from the data base and contain an identification code and a monetary sum by which the SIM card indicated by the code is to be loaded or reloaded, and for another thing, to prepare respective short messages for sums of money deposited according to the state of the art.